


Whore

by emmawicked



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Choking, Crying, F/M, Multi, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmawicked/pseuds/emmawicked
Summary: “I know you want me,” you blurt out. The two men pause. Walker stares down at you and you know- you know Eddie is doing the same. “You don’t have to kill me to get what you want. I’ll let you share me if you want to.”





	Whore

The asylum is silent, for once. Screaming that once filled the hallways above you died to whimpers and then utter silence as you ran from the man dressed in chains. The deafening quietness presses in on your ears as you creep quietly through the hallways of the basement. There isn’t anyone down here, but rather than relieving you, the fact adds to your building unease. It’s _too_ quiet, _almost like everyone is already…_

You break off, mid thought, when you hear a noise a couple hallways down. It’s not the rattle of chains that you fear. No, the sound is something different… it’s singing. You can just start to make out the words as the voice gets closer.

“I want a girl, just like the girl that married dear old Dad,” the voice sings, “She was a pearl-” You don’t recognize it, but there is little chance you’re going to trust it’s benevolent. As the voice gets louder, you retreat down the hallway from which you came, heart pounding in your ears like the roar of waves. “-And the only girl that daddy ever had. A good ol' fashioned girl with a heart so true…”

 _Fuck_ , the voice is right there. You try the door on your right, but it’s locked. So are the next two.

 _It’ll be okay._ You just have to retrace your steps. You can make it back to the upper floors and hopefully lose the voice. Your legs ache and your heart is tapping out a double rhythm inside of your chest; you doubt you can even make it to the end of the hallway, let alone back to the upper levels. For a moment you entertain the thought that the voice may not be dangerous, but that isn’t a gamble you’re willing to make. _No…_ It’s better to run and live another hour.

“Darling!” Too late. Your indecision makes the choice for you. Your legs turn to jelly as you catch a glimpse of the singing man when he turns the corner. He’s huge. Not nearly as big as the other variant that tried to kill you, but his arms look thick enough to rip you in half nonetheless. “It’s been so long,” the man says with an eerie smile on his face, “I almost thought… Well, at least you’re here now.”

You’re not sure what he’s talking about, but you spot a knife in his hand and suddenly it doesn’t matter anymore. Feet almost slipping on the blood-slick floor, you scramble up to run in the other direction.

“Darling, wait! Don't run from me!”

You don’t listen, feet pounding on the floor as fast as you can. A moment later, you can hear his footfalls become heavier and faster as he chases after you.

“Whore!” He yells, “You’re all filthy sluts!” _Fuck_. He’s gaining on you too rapidly for your taste. You dart into a side hallway and pray he didn’t see y-

 _SLAM._ The man’s voice must have been loud enough to cover the tell-tale rattle of chains. Chris Walker looks down at you in surprise- or at least, that’s how you interpret his slow blink after you run into his arms. His claw-like hands tighten around your upper arm so hard he almost breaks skin.

“Little pig,” he spits out.

“ _Oh god._ ” Your voice is little more than a squeak. One of his hands creeps up to your neck like he’s planning to strangle you, but he slams you into the wall. Your head bangs against the wood wall with a sickening thud. You groan. Blurry spots filled with light swim in your gaze. Walker’s hand is just starting to tighten when the other man reappears behind him. He snarls, showing his too-perfect teeth. The widening of your eyes was the only reason that Walker managed to avoid the sharp edge of the knife in the other man’s fist.

“You WHORE,” he yells at you, “Am I not enough for you? Already running into the arms of another _fucking_ MAN. You’re just as bad as the rest of them!”

 _Oh fuck._ You stare up at the man, half collapsed on the floor with one hand on your throat. He can’t get to you, not yet. Not with Chris Walker in the way. For once, you’re almost glad for the hulking behemoth of a man.

“Eddie Gluskin, the Man Downstairs,” Walker rumbles through skinless lips, “Must secure the perimeter. Not safe.”

You don’t know what he means by securing the perimeter, but you can guess by the way his feet storm the ground and the pure aggression lacing his shoulders.

 _This is your chance_. You slowly rise up off the floor and take a soft step back. _I can do this_. Eddie and Chris are edging towards each other with a murderous on their faces and on the dulled silver of the blade.

 _They’re too strong_ , you think. This place is too small, too confined, for the morphogenic engine patients to cohabitate. The asylum reached its hands into their brains and rewired them to their most basic urges. A place built out of the ids of violent men. _They’ll tear each other apart._

But for you, that’s what you need.

You take another step back. And then another. And another. You’re almost down the hallway to the corner when Eddie catches a glimpse of you over Walker’s shoulder.

“YOU SLUT!” Both their heads snap to you.

“Little whore…” Walker growls. You’re around the corner before his heavy footfalls start shaking the floor.

 _Fuck_. You have to hide. You can’t outrun them, not both of them. You don’t even know if you can outsmart them. The first door you try is jammed shut and his footsteps aren’t stopping, leaving you with no time to force it open. You move on in desperation to locked door after locked door until one _finally_ opens. They almost definitely see you, but you pray they haven’t. There’s nothing in the room except two rickety iron beds with suspicious stains on the sheets. You choke down a laugh bubbling in your throat as Walker- or Eddie, perhaps- ram down the door next to yours. You think God must be laughing at you right now, if He was even listening. Maybe that’s why you were here in the first place. On the whim of a capricious god.

There’s a slam at the door. _Goddammit_. You hide under one of the bed even though you _know_ it won’t make a difference, they’re not that goddamn stupid. But the childlike side of you tells you its safer under the bed, lying in the grasp of imaginary monsters instead of real ones.

It doesn’t take long for the real monsters to make the door splinter and come off its hinges.

“Where is she?” Eddie growls. Walker grunts as he leans down, blocking the entire side of the bed, as he reaches his fist to grab your arm.

“LET GO OF ME!” Panic makes you lash out wildly, striking at anything- everything- within reach. Eddie pins your arms behind your back with one hand as Walker hauls you up against his chest. You still struggle, how could you not? You refuse to be willing in your own death.

“Stop moving,” Walker rumbles. You still, but not because of his words. You catch a glimpse of dulled silver at your neck and you can feel the blood-warm metal pressing against your artery. A dry sob forces its way out your throat.

“Please don’t kill me,” you say, “I’ll do anything. _Anything_.” You hate how you sound like you’re begging- and you are. You didn’t make it this far through this hell space just to be torn apart by the hands of two patients.

“Doesn’t matter. Can’t let contamination outside the perimeter.” His giant hands squeeze your neck and you sob. He could rip your head off so easily and the worst part is that he _knows_ what he’s doing.

“I’m not a threat, please don’t hurt me. I’m not supposed to be here!” Tearful gaze meets milky, uncaring eyes.

Walker growls. “Doesn’t matter. No exceptions.”

“Kill the slut,” Eddie hisses, his hot breath on the side of your face. The knife presses against you harder until a wet warmth trickles down your neck. Eddie makes a low sound in your ear. _Oh God, please don’t kill me like this_. Maybe God finally tuned in, or the Devil found sympathy, because you felt your salvation pressing into the small of your back.

“I know you want me,” you blurt out. The two men pause. Walker stares down at you and you know- _you know_ Eddie is doing the same. “You don’t have to kill me to get what you want. I’ll let you share me if you want to.” They’re so close to you that it’s easy to move back and forth, rocking your hips over Eddie’s clothed erection and Walker’s still soft cock. It doesn’t take long to work him to hardness. In the part of your mind that still works on logic, you think it’s because he’s gone so long without a non-violent touch.

Eddie’s knife falls away from your neck with a clatter as he uses his free hand to grope along your breasts.

“So beautiful,” Eddie moans, “For a _whore_.” You shudder in his arms, not entirely from fear. _How the hell did THAT get to me?_ Eddie moves his mouth down to your neck and you flinch, expecting dull teeth to rip open your carotid artery in a spurt of blood and meat. But he doesn’t. He kisses you there and nips as gently as he’s capable, but it still _hurts_.

Walker traces over your cheek with a clawed hand. You jump, eyes staring wide up at him. Is he going to kill you? You’re safe from Eddie until he gets off, but Walker could still rip your beating heart from your chest instead of fucking you.

You close your eyes as Walker thumbs your lip with a talon, parting your lips and teeth until you can taste the dirt and bitter iron on him. A deep rumble comes from his chest.

“Good girl,” he purrs and you shudder. _It’s working._

If this was the real world you could enjoy this, you think. But it isn’t. And in the background, you can still hear the screams of the dead and feel the erection of their killer pressing into the curve of your ass.

Eddie doesn’t like to be ignored and he instantly regains your attention as he bites down hard at the juncture of your neck.

You scream, piercing the dead air. “Please don’t,” you sob as he releases his teeth and mouths around the puffy wound, “Please stop, I’ll- I’ll be good, I promise.”

“You are being good,” Eddie says, “ _For a whore_.”

You sob again as he sinks his teeth into the wound, softer this time. His hands fumble along your shirt, freeing the buttons from their loops. Walker takes a quicker approach, using the claws that science gave him to decimate your pants. You choke on air as one of his talons cuts a little too close to your skin.

You know you asked for this, but your heart keeps racing and your head keeps pounding. You don’t know if you’ll survive this.

“Pretty,” Walker rumbles, taking a breast in each hand. Eddie moves down to the wet heat in between your thighs, captivated with the slick noises he makes when he pushes his fingers into you. He’s moving too quickly, jackhammering his fingers in and out of you, for it to be comfortable. You wince and try to move you away, but Eddie’s widespread hand on your thigh keeps you from going far.

Abruptly, Walker manhandles you onto the bed and forces you to your hands and knees. His crotch is inches from you and you can smell him. Logically, you know pheromones don’t exit, but that doesn’t explain the fog your brain is put in when he releases his cock in front of your face. _Fuck_. He’s huge. _He’s going to dislocate my jaw with that._ Whatever the morphogenic engine did to make him a giant did not skip over anything. His dick is as thick as a coke can and longer than any other human’s you had seen before. If Eddie doesn’t kill you tonight, Chris Walker definitely will.

“No teeth,” Walker warns and that’s the only preparation you get before his cock slips in between your slack lips. He’s unwashed and you can taste the sweat and dirt on his skin. He’s too big for you to even try to make it good for him, but you don’t think it matters to him. You choke on him when he reaches the back of your throat and try to reach your hands up to pacify him with that instead but Eddie grabs your wrists.

“Oh no you don’t,” Eddie growls, forcing your wrists behind your back and keeping them there. You hear the teeth of a zipper being released and tears spring to your eyes. The ache in your jaw goes to the back burner as Eddie thrusts in too quickly. His iron grip on your wrists and your hips are sure to leave bruises. If you live past this, at least.

You continue to choke down Walker’s cock as Eddie’s narrow hips slap against yours. He’s moving too quickly for how dry you are, relentlessly tearing you up inside. You whimper around Chris and try to edge away from Eddie to no avail. Walker, you think, doesn’t mean to cause you untoward pain. Eddie is the one who wants to make you **hurt.**

“You fucking whore, you don’t even deserve my seed,” Eddie hisses, slamming into you so hard that it’s like a knife, “I should slit your throat right now.”

You tremble at his words, heart racing. Eddie releases your hip to pull you off of Walker’s cock. He grabs you by the neck and squeezes. You stare at Walker with tears in your eyes, silently begging him for help. You can’t breathe. _Oh god,_ you can’t _breathe_.

“Stupid. Fucking. Slut.” Eddie punctuates each word with a thrust that drives him deeper and deeper into you. You’re wetter now and Eddie has an easier time sliding into you. Your vision is slowly getting fuzzy.

 _Is this how I die?_ You think, _Is this it?_

Eddie’s hips lose what little rhythm they had as his grip on your neck tightens. Distantly, you can feel him cumming inside you. His grip loosens and you sputter, gulping in deep breaths of sweet air. You lay slack against him, your neck lolling over to rest on his shoulder. Too weak to support yourself.

But _Chris_. Oh god, there’s still Chris.

Walker’s standing there, watching you, his cock an angry shade of red. His eyes don’t hold the anger you fear, only a strange separation and… pity.

Eddie, much to your shock, doesn’t try to kill you. His grip around you slackens enough to let Chris pull you out of his arms. Eddie’s softened cock slips out of you and the mess he left behind starts to leak out of you. You’re too weak to even pretend to fight Walker.

 _I asked for this_ , you remind yourself.

Walker’s arms are the only thing that stop you from collapsing on the floor in a trembling, fleshy mess. He cradles you against his chest, his cock gently bobbing in-between your thighs. He’s giving you a moment to recuperate, you realize. It’s a strangely affectionate gesture, one that you appreciate.

“Good girl,” he says, holding you. Eddie is still collapsed on one of the beds, spent after exerting his energy inside of you. Chris lays you down on the other bed and you catch sight of sticky stains on your thighs. _Oh god_. Nausea overcomes you at the sight. It hadn’t been your own arousal that eased Eddie’s defilement of your body: it was blood.

 _I better get out of here alive after all of this shit_.

Chris is leaning over you and he presses his teeth against your lips in a poor mimicry of a kiss. He’s murmuring something that you can’t quite catch as he flips you over so you’re resting on top of him. His cock slides in between your lips, aided by your blood and Eddie’s leaking come. He’s too big, but there’s no way he could be worse than Eddie. _Dear God, please let him come quickly,_ you pray.

Chris’s talons take hold of your hips and force you down on his cock slowly. You can only make it halfway down before you get a shooting pain in your intestines, like your body is trying to eject him.

“ _Fuck-”_ Oh god, you were so fucking wrong. You try to lift yourself off of him, but you’re shaking and the only thing you manage to do is drop yourself down on him again. Chris groans at the same time you cry out in pain.

 _I don’t know if I can do this_. Your heart is racing and you start to do the one thing you promised yourself you wouldn’t do. You start to cry.

What has this place done to you? What did you do to deserve this? To be torn apart by two men who would sooner gut you than fuck you? Your head lolls to the side as Chris fucks up into you and make eye contact with Eddie. He’s staring at your tears with a hungry expression. You twitch as he stands up. _He’s going to kill me._ But his knife lays forgotten on the floor even as your neck aches from phantom pain.

“You’re at your most beautiful like this, darling,” Eddie says, taking you by your shoulders. He licks your tears off of your cheeks and you shudder. He rolls them around in his mouth like they’re a fine wine. “You were meant to be _fucked_.” He pushes you down Chris’s cock fully and you **scream _._**

“Please stop!” The tears come faster now as Chris fucks into you fully.

Eddie laughs. The sound isn’t pleasant, it’s filled with the cruelty that filled his life before and after his admittance to Mount Massive. “Never,” he promises.

Eddie suckles a bruise on your neck and his fingers find your clit. The spark of pleasure makes taking Chris’s cock more bearable until all of it starts to feel… good. The brief reprieve from pain is amazing even as tears are drying on your cheeks.

“Little whore…” Chris growls, “So beautiful…”

You think- hope- that he’s close to cumming. Eddie knows it too.

“Come like the little slut you are,” Eddie pants in your ear, his hot breath hitting the side of your face, “I know you can, you like it. You like having the come of two men in you- you want it just as badly as we do. You’re such a little-”

“Whore,” Chris gasps. You come around his cock in waves. Everything is too intense; the stretch of being fucked open, Eddie’s fingers circling your clit, the color of your blood on the sheets.

Chris comes soon after you and you lay connected and sweaty on the iron cot. Eddie stands over you, stroking your back.

Chris moves you and slides his cock out of you. Your whole body feels empty and bruised.

“Get out of here,” Chris says, brushing the hair out of your eyes, “I will keep him distracted.” You look into his milky eyes and see something like pity there. Chris presses his teeth against your forehead once more before getting up from the bed.

“Leave,” he commands, “I will keep him here.”

You weren’t going to wait for another warning. You grab what remains of your clothes and your dignity and run outside the door.

“WHORE!”

God, you hoped Chris could hold Eddie off. You needed to find a way out of here.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing & wanna talk to me follow my tumblr @emmawicked


End file.
